howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sentinel
/ Sonic screech |Features = Large body covered in scutes, rounded tail |Abilities = Wing gusts that knock dragons out of the sky Remaining motionless for days at a time Extremely developed senses except for sight Hibernation |Colors = Stony grey with mossy green highlights |Size = Large: 30 feet (9,14 meters) tall |Food = Vanaheim Fruit |Roar = |Habitat = Dragon Cemeteries |Distribution = Dark Harbor Vanaheim |Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Sentinel Size.png |Attack2 = 12 |Speed2 = 8 |Armor2 = 15 |Firepower = 6 |Shot Limit2 = 8 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 10 |Stealth = 16 |Known Dragons = *Group that lives on Vanaheim *Elder Sentinel *Silent Knight |Gallery = |Source = Franchise }} The Sentinel is a Boulder Class dragon that appears in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'', Season 5. Its name was first revealed via a clip on the Fandom article. Official Description }} Physical Appearance Sentinel_Egg.png Sentinel Titan - FB.png Egg A Sentinel egg is round shaped and is covered in what appears to be rocky plate. The pattern and colour is reminiscent of an adult's back scales. Hatchling to Adult Sentinels are large dragons iconic for their tough rock-like epidermal layers that if pieced together with smaller stones, make them almost seemingly covered in moss. Their stature and bony wings resembles that of gargoyles. These scale clusters are more prominent on their faces and form rows of bony plates on their chest. They have a pair short horns on their head, complemented by similar ones on along their neck and one on their nose. These dragons are blind and thus have a translucent blue cataract over their eyes. Titan Wing Titan Wing Sentinels are almost identical to adults. However, instead of stony gray they are grey blue with black patterns. Their eyes are bright yellow. Abilities Sonic Screeches The Sentinels defend Vanaheim with their sonic screeches that can disorientate several dragons. Downdraft Wingblasts In order to chase dragons back to Vanaheim, the Sentinels often use their powerful wings to create a downdraft wingblast. These blasts are strong enough to knock dragons out off the air. Remaining Motionless The Sentinels are capable of remaining motionless for days at a time, which allows them to surprise and ambush unsuspecting adversaries or intruders in Vanaheim. Teamwork These dragons are known to work in teams. When stationary, they each have different posts and positions to take up around the island. Upon the threat of dragons leaving, they often corner them in the air in small groups. Heightened Senses Born blind, Sentinels have developed extremely sharp hearing and smell to navigate and track other dragons. They also possess the ability to remember scents after a long period of time and adapt accordingly. Dragon Knowledge Sentinels are extremely knowledgeable about the different dragon classes and breeds because numerous dying dragons go to Vanaheim. As such, they are said to know the strengths and weaknesses of nearly all known dragon species, except for a few, like the Night Fury. They use these to help care for and cater to the needs of different dragons, along with helping construct their funeral grounds. Hibernating As shown in Guardians of Vanaheim, the Sentinels hibernate. They will wake up eventually but it is a slow process. The only way to speed up the hibernation process is if the Sentinels are exposed to great amounts of heat. Behavior and Personality Sentinels are born solely to guard the funeral grounds of Vanaheim and assist sick or dying dragons there. As such, they rule the area with an iron fist as they forbid any dragons from leaving the area. They are also extremely aggressive to the Grim Gnashers, which are perfectly healthy and prey on sick dragons. They guard the area on various posts around and on the island, perpetually stiff and stationary like statues. However, upon the slightest sign of threat, they crackle awake. However, they do exhibit kindness and fondness to the inhabitants of Vanaheim. They help to construct funeral grounds and provide them with food. The former action makes Fishlegs believe that these dragons are capable of abstract thinking and knowledge of life and death. Weaknesses Blindness As aforementioned, Sentinels are born blind. Despite having sharp hearing and smell, they can be outsmarted by several dragons that cover up their scent with Vanaheim Fruit and move silently. Unknown Dragons Dragons that the Sentinels don’t know too well like the Night Fury and any other dragon that never rested on the island can easily avoid them, as proven by Toothless. Training While no Sentinels have been formally trained or bonded by anyone, by showcasing the right intentions, they appear to be less hostile. By helping them guard the area and proving that you are of no threat, Sentinels will grant you the respect and lower their aggression, even allowing you in and out of the island. Appearances Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5 These dragons made their debut in the episode "A Matter of Perspective" when the dragon riders go to Vanaheim. They also appear in the episode "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 6 The Sentinels return in the episode "Guardians of Vanaheim". Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Sentinel was introduced in this game along with its Titan Wing form and a premium individual, Silent Knight. Trivia *The Sentinel shares statue-like similarities to the Victorian-era gargoyles. *Even though the Sentinels are blind, they have small pupils. *The word "sentinel" means "guardian" which is what Sentinel dragons are for Vanaheim. *The Sentinels’ protective behavior towards Vanaheim is possibly inspired by that of the Dragon Guardians of Tomorrow. Notes & References Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Large Dragons